


Everything Is A Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, More Ships to come, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Scallison, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stallison - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stydia, idk anymore, its complicated, more tags to come probably, stallison au, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles was born for a certain life, predestined for it. John Winchester and Mary Winchester had happy years together, and then she died. Leaving her husband with two children to care for, Sam and Dean. Stiles was born quite a few years later still, to a different mother. And that mother died in child-birth, a rare complication. And now he was left with John, Sam, and, Dean; to become a hunter.Years later, after John has died the boys are hunting on the west coast. A small town called Beacon Hills. Soon Stiles is so wrapped up in the intrigue of the people there, he may not want to hunt anymore. But Sam and Dean are hell bent on killing every last creature there.ORI miss Teen Wolf and I'm a sucker for a Stallison/Stiles is a winchester trope and also Sterek. I'm so trash honestly :) (Also this summary is not my best srry)





	Everything Is A Mess

Stiles doesn't know why they picked Beacon Hills. It apparently had a large infestation of were-wolves, but there were hunters there; hunters who had been assigned that cases years ago and had dealt with it. But one had lived, Derek Hale, and now there was another pack; so said Sam. They didn't know who for certain, but believed them to be around Stiles' age. High schoolers, Juniors in high school. And Stiles was going to have to kill them, or at least help in it. He didn't want to go, he hated the job. He hated killing people. Sam and Dean were so much older than him, they were so much more comfortable with the job. 10 years. They were 10+ years older than him. It was just so weird. But that didn't matter. What mattered is that Sam and Dean and Stiles were bonded for life, no matter the age gap. And so they hopped in the Impala and drove to Beacon Hills. 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks already lmao. Sorry it should get better


End file.
